Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:11A2:A8B3:AFF7:77AC-20190515023120
"''I'm only happy when it rains / I'm only happy when it's complicated / and though I know you can't appreciate it / I'm only happy when it rains!" "Cinnabar is ''amazing at this," Malachite marveled (wink wink), pushing his hair back. "I kind of want to take a video." "Katydid's even better," Tau chimed in. "Have you heard her sing before? She's like an angel!" "Oh, I'm not that good," Katydid mumbled, blushing. "Clearsight's pretty good, too," Sunstreak said without thinking. Treehopper snorted. "What? She is!" "Streaks, we all know it's not just about the quality of her singing," Treehopper patiently explained. "You've got absolutely bonkers over her. Never mind that she's only here 'till the end of the school year and has a possessive ex-boyfriend." "Ok, first off, why do you call me Streaks? That sounds really weird." Malachite shrugged. "He calls me Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. You're better off." "I would personally prefer to have a nickname that is a fictional car," Whiteout put in. "Thank you," Sunstreak said, pointing at her. "Second, I do not have a crush on Clearsight. I do not." "You're the only guy in our group who isn't dating someone, mate," Treehopper said, smirking. "We've all confessed by now." "Writing your number on her to-go Starbucks bag is a good way of asking her out," Malachite added. "Or you could follow Hopper's advice and strike up a fandom conversation." "Or," Whiteout finished, "you could follow in Fathom's footsteps and ask her out right while she's practicing her roundhouse kick, resulting in a black eye." Malachite and Treehopper stared at her. Sunstreak, Katydid, and Tau burst out laughing. "See, not everyone can be as smooth as the Boys Who Are In The Scarab's Favor," Katydid said when they finished giggling. (Time skip; Whiteout POV) The music was quieter for this song, but it was catchy enough that everyone in the room started dancing to it. As in everyone. Whiteout had fun at first, doing a dance that Luna Lovegood would be proud of. But eventually, the sharp yellow bursts from the music started attacking her senses. The crowd pushed in on her, practically choking her to death. "Sunstreak!" she yelped, grabbing onto his arm. "I need to get out of here." "The noise too much for you?" "The colors are waging war on my brain and the crowd is slowly suffocating me." "The noise is too much for you," Sunstreak concluded. "Let's get you outside." As he guided her to the door, Whiteout caught sight of Malachite and Katydid heading upstairs. "Wait, what? Sunstreak! Did you see that?" (Time skip; Cinnabar POV) "That was the single best most amazing thing I have ever experienced and I cannot believe I almost said no to that!" Cinnabar cheered, tossing her guitar case up into the air. "Did you see Pinacate's face when I hit the high note in Be A Man?" "Did you see my face when I registered that this is a high school party and they were requesting Disney?" Indigo grumbled. "All my brilliant drumming talent, wasted." "Not as wasted as Morpho," Tau said, giggling. "He was still singing Yellow Submarine last time I checked." "Have you guys seen---" Clearsight started, just as Malachite and Katydid came out of the house. "Oh, there they are." "Hey, where were you two?" Cinnabar asked. Neither of them were listening to her. They were too busy apologizing about something. "Katy, I'm really sorry about tonight---" Malachite started. "It's my fault as much as yours," Katydid protested. "It was a mistake, is all." "It shouldn't change anything, though, right?" "No, it's not going to change anything." She sighed. "Look, I'll text you later, all right?" Malachite nodded. "Yeah." He started to follow Sunstreak to Treehopper's car, then stopped. "I love you, ok?" Katydid smiled. "I love you too." The boys left, with Treehopper demanding to know what happened. Cinnabar raised an eyebrow. "Did you two---" "Don't," Katydid interrupted. "Just... don't. I've got a lot to worry about right now." --------- So, yeah... that chapter was a little more angsty. The stuff I write usually consists of fluff, humor, and characters cheerfully sassing the villain, so angst is a new genre for me. I hope you guys still like it, though. Warning: part ten will have tears. Good news: part eleven will have happy parallells between Cricket's family and Blue's! ACK I ACCIDENTLY SPOILED SOMETHING ABORT ABORT ---Starry the NightWing